CARGE Lemon Scene (unnumbered chapter)
by raytea
Summary: YEYEYE, Here we go. The filthy scene which is YET to be completed. :P


_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The clock struck 12. I can't seem to get any sleep. Not with Cleo snoring besides me. Flashes of 'the talk' with Moni keep creeping back. I can't seem to get my mind off it. Why did she say that? What's her problem? Fuck it and fuck her. I don't know and I don't care, as long as she stops pushing me around, I really need to get my mind of it. God, its really hot in here. And my window allows the humid Holland air to pass in, suffocating me even more. I can feel my swear trickling down my chest and moistening my vest. I really need a shower. That will definitely put me to sleep.

.

.

. Meanwhile, in the boy's dormitory

.

.

"Do you wanna play cards?" asks Conor, his voice heavy with boredom.

"I'm not really interested" I reply back, very bluntly.

"George, you're not gonna get any sleep, so how about we just talk". I smile at him through the darkness although I'm sure he can hear it in my voice.

"That's the best idea you've had all day". I hear Conor shuffle about until he's facing my way.

"How big is your little fella George?" he asks. Confused, I reply

"What fella?"

"Oh, you know, the monster, the dagger, the animal without a leash". I hear him giggle slightly,

"Are we talking about something sexual here?" I ask, I may be a simpleton but I'm not a fool."

"Well, mine's 19cm. That REALLY gets Ina going!" I gag in disgust

"Conor, keep your sex life AWAY from me". I wipe the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand.

"Are you gay?" asks Conor, with a hint of genuine interest in his voice.

"NO. I'm not." I say sharply. "I did date Moni y'know." I add.

"Yes but maybe that was like your cover up for being gay. The celebs do it all the time." Now I got really irritated.

"LISTEN, Conor. Moni was a mistake and I'm as straight as can be. Besides, I've always had this one girl on my mine…"

"It better not be Ina. I SWEAR to god George, if it's Ina I'm going to hurt you REAL bad!" I instinctively backed up against the wall and put my hands in front of my face as I heard Conor come towards me.

"Stop!" I shouted. My hands flailed about but did nothing to protect me from the coming blow.

_WACK!_

Conors fist connected with my jaw and the moons light shone upon dots of blood splattered against the wall.

"Urgh" I moaned.

"SHIT! I'm sorry George. I didn't mean to… I just. Ah FUCK!" I pulled myself from the floor, my hand clutching my mouth.

"It's okay. Just hear me out Conor" I mumbled. "I don't have a thing for Ina. It's Carmen that I love". I could hear Conor curse under his breath.

"I'm so sorry. I got so angry all of a sudden. Forgive me?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it's okay" I replied.

"Listen, you better go get cleaned up. The bleeding has stopped, I think.'" Conor suggests.

"Okay, I'll go get myself patched up". I get up to leave, my face throbbing in pain.

"Hey, think about how the bruise will look! Carmen's totally gonna dig that!" I hear Conor shout and I grin as I head towards the showers.

.

.

.

My scalp feels so soft under the cool pressurized water. I tilt my face up towards the showerhead and close my eyes, allowing the water to run down my eyelids and my lips. I examine my body and stroke my arm. My skin is so smooth and ever since I got to Holland, I've had this beautiful glowing tan. I just close my eyes and enjoy the moment. The wind blowing in and the water, touching my body. I hear footsteps but I'm not too worried. I know its just Cleo, probably going to tell me to go to bed. She opens the door and come in, closing it behind her. Steam from the shower fills the room.

"Okay Cleo, I'm coming. Jeez." I hear the sink tap go on. A man coughs. Sht. I freak out and close the shower, grab a towel and back into the wall.

"Who is it?" I say. The steam clears from the glass doors and I hear him, before I can see.

"Sorry, I just, I'm kina wounded. I, erm, I didn't know that you'd be in here." A small, lean blonde figure is revealed and I gasp in shock.

"What the fuck?!" George is standing before me, his face smeared with blood.

"I'm going to-". I quickly wrap my towel around me and without thinking, leap out of the shower and grab his face. He stares at me in shock, mouth agape.

"What are you-"

"Shush, you're injured" I examine his face and nudge him over to the stool.

"It's okay" he says, "I can look after myself". I give him a questioning look.

"Obviously not, otherwise you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." He looks down in shame as I reach under the sink and grab the first aid box.

.

.

.

.

.

The room's filled with steam and her wet hair is pulled to one side. She's wearing nothing but a towel and she's leaning over me, fixing my broken lip. I can't avert my eyes from her neck and my heart beats just a bit faster as I sport a tremendous woodie. I whisper her name,

"Carmen", and she freezes. My hand reaches out for her slim thigh and I hear her gasp as my fingers trail over her perfectly petite buttocks. I unravel the towel with my teeth and allow the moonlight to hold her.

"Mm, George" she moans. Her lips are wet and I lick mine in the anticipation of kissing her.


End file.
